Short Play: Mythical Gods
by Aalana Sky
Summary: Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku placed within the roles of Mythical Gods... What could happen? R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither the roles which the Inu gang plays, or the Inu gang.... Any questions talk to moi.... though u should have none... -_-  
  
Author Note: Making all future sorries for all future grammer and spelling mistakes, and anything else. Typing demons like me a little more than they should.... ^_^;;  
  
Short Play: Mythical Gods  
  
Roles:  
  
Kagome: Iris (Messenger between Gods and Humans)  
  
Inuyasha: Ares (God of War)  
  
Shippo: Cupid (He's just Cupid)  
  
Sango: Aphrodite (Goddess of Love)  
  
Miroku: Dionysus (God of Wine, in other words, he's always plastered)  
  
Setting: After some battle, which the Gods won. In some room in the Gods' home place.  
  
"Give me my sword!" Inuyasha bellowed. "We must kill them all!"  
  
"No! We must drink in the joy of our victory!" Miroku raised his cup and then gulped it down. "Nothing better than a nice Ale, to remember a Great Victory!"  
  
"Don't you two think of anything else except drinking and killing?" Sango said delicately, laying on a sofa type of furniture.  
  
"Well, yes, Aphrodite. I think of how gorgeous you are! You know I think that," Miroku went on.  
  
"Oh shut up! Just give me a drink." Sango stuck her hand out, then a glass of wine appeared in the outstretched hand.  
  
"There you are my lovely Aphrodite!"  
  
"Would you shut up! We must kill all those who oppose us!" Again Inuyasha bellowed, this time raising his sword.  
  
"Put that down Ares. If you don't I'll make you fall in love!" Shippo smiled evilly, pulling out an arrow and bow.  
  
"Ha, like you can ensnare me in such a feeble attempt!" Inuyasha laughed at Shippo. Just then a woman walked in the room.  
  
"Ares, what have you done now? Poor Cupid, having to defend himself..." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Oh Iris! He's just so violent!" Shippo flew over to Kagome.  
  
"Feh. I'm tired of this little rodent. I'll dispose of him, and then I will finish off the enemy's troops!" Inuyasha came up on Shippo, who was ready with his arrow. He then shot it at Inuyasha.  
  
"I got ya!" The arrow hit Inuyasha in the side.  
  
"You pest!" Inuyasha brought his hand up to hit Shippo on the head when,...  
  
"Stop it!" Kagome yelled. "He was just defending himself!"  
  
All the while both Sango and Miroku were laughing, drinking, and watching the other three.  
  
"Better get on to business. The humans have decided to surrender, so there is no need for you to kill them." Kagome said sternly. Inuyasha looked at her, for the first time that day, and melted.  
  
"Iris, I love you!" Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Oh please. You say that every time I come here. Better get going. Bye Cupid!" She turned to leave, "See ya Aphrodite, Dionysus! And someone cure Ares." Kagome then walked out of the room. Inuyasha started to run after her.  
  
"My love! You must not leave! For I shall die if anything happens to you! Come back my love!"  
  
Sango looked at him, "Always having to fix you, never learn!" She then flicked her wrist, and Inuyasha stopped abruptly.  
  
Inuyasha turned red with rage, "Again!? Cupid, you will die!" Inuyasha started to chase Shippo again, sword raised high.  
  
"But we all know that you truly love her, Ares!" Shippo chanted as he ran.  
  
"Time for a drink! Not a time any better!" Miroku moved his index finger and the room was filled with glasses of wine and ale.  
  
___________________  
  
_____________________________  
  
___________________  
  
Everyone Review!!! One word reviews are fine!! I just want to know I have readers!!!! PLZ ::begs on knees, hand clasped infront:: Thankies 4 reading, and don't forget to review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again me no own the Mythical Gods, or Inu Yasha  
  
Author Note: Making all future sorries for all future grammer and spelling mistakes, and anything else. Typing demons like me a little more than they should.... ^_^;;  
  
Short Play: Mythical Gods II  
  
Roles:  
  
Kagome: Iris (Messenger between Gods and Humans)  
  
Inuyasha: Ares (God of War)  
  
Shippo: Cupid (He's just Cupid)  
  
Sango: Aphrodite (Goddess of Love)  
  
Miroku: Dionysus (God of Wine, in other words, he's always plastered)  
  
Setting: One wonderfully peaceful day within the lands of the Gods....  
  
"Oh! My dear Aphrodite!!" Miroku said, in a slurred speech that screamed way too much alcohol, as he stratled the also plastered Goddess of Love, Sango. "Oh how I have missed you so! These long years!! Oh so much pain!" He grabbed at his heart. Then acted like he had fainted, and fell from the lounge couch.   
  
"Oh for the sake of Zues! Get a freaking Wall!" Inuyasha shouted from across the room. He pointed toward the middle of the walk way a couple feet from the two drunks. "And put it right there!"  
  
Miroku swung around, staggering as he stood. "Jealous, my dear chap?" He snapped.  
  
"Not in the least! I have no time to think about women, no reason to at all as it is!" Inuyasha paused, and frowned in thought. "Plus, I have many a battle stradegy to think up! And for your infomation, you saw Aphrodite yesterday..."  
  
"You lie!" Miroku swung back to Sango. "It has been years since I've seen her beautiful skin! And her..." Miroku's eyes got stuck where they shouldn't have. Causing his picture to move, and a slap across his face to waken him. "My dear..."  
  
"Dionysus, you pig! How could you, to think that I..." Sango stopped suddenly and looked over at Inuyasha quickly. Making sure he didn't see her glance his way.  
  
"I am a genius!" Shippo piped up from the other side of the room. "I knew they couldn't resist each other..."  
  
Inuyasha burst into laughter, "At least... at least it's... it's not me... me this tiME!! Cupid you are genius!"  
  
Just then Kagome walked in, her daily check in with the Gods had come...  
  
Inuyasha stopped laughing. He glared at her. "What d'you want wench?"  
  
Kagome ignored him totally. "What did I hear about the young Cupid being genius?"  
  
Sango and Miroku had totally forgot that they were fighting were locking lips while the other three ignored them. Until Kagome glimpsed over at them and exclaimed, "OH!!!" She ran up to Shippo and hugged him out of breath. "Wonderful, wonderful!"  
  
"I know Iris!! I love my job! Bringing love to the world!" Shippo glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"What pip-squeak?" Shippo grinned, and pulled back and shot again. Hitting Inuyasha straight in the forehead. "Same old trick Ares!! You always fall for it! It's like you want me to force you to love Iris!!"  
  
"Oh Cupid! Fix him! I can't have --" Iris was cut of by Inuyasha grabbing her hand.  
  
"My dear. Have I told you how beautiful you are today? Or how glorious you smell?" Kagome turned a dark shade of pink. Shippo giggled to himself. Running away from both couples. His evil deeds had brought wonderful life for them all, or so he thought.  
  
3 Hours later....  
  
"You are so dead!!! AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!!!! Until your Immotal powers are no longer taking affect and you can no longer live!!! You evil fiend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How dare you humiliate me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha bellowed at she swung his huge sowrd at the poor defenseless Shippo.  
  
____________  
  
______________________  
  
____________  
  
Peoples review reivew!!! I want at least 5 more reviews!! PLZ!!!! I can spit these things out like, uhh.... I can words!! maybe.. but I can get another chapter to you fast... if... if... I get the reviews I want!!! PLZ!!!! REVIEW REVIEW!!!! THANKIES ^_^ 


End file.
